Discussions and Conclusions
by Maze Puppet
Summary: Allen and Lavi talk about just about anything.
1. Discussion: Religion

Discussions and Conclusions

Attention/Disclaimer: D. Gray Man does not belong to me, nor do its characters, buildings, etc. Any discussions featured in the following chapters are purely my thoughts and little conversations I have with myself in my head. Don't worry, we don't argue much.^_^

Chapter One: Discussion: Religion

* * *

On one bored afternoon, when neither had much to do, Allen and Lavi found themselves lounging around in Allen's room. Lavi was sitting on the floor, flipping through a small book he found randomly.

Allen was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, playing with the red ribbon that was slowly becoming untied from his ministrations. Resting on the top of his head, like a ornate golden headpiece, Timcanpy slept peacefully. A piece of Allen's hair was resting in it's mouth, and mechanical jaws chewed it quietly.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"We are all religious, here, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the Dark Order. Everyone is religious, right? Like, no one's an atheist?"

"Well, I don't know. I never really thought about that."

"Given that we work under the Vatican, which is the very top of the Catholics pyramid, do they, would they enforce their religion on everyone else? We've all heard of the Crusades, and Inquisition......" Lavi trailed off, thinking.

"I think....maybe this is just wishful thinking, I don't know, but, since we are the Innocence conformers, and we are out to save the world and all that, maybe they won't enforce it on us." Allen said.

"But, what about all the people who are pulled from their countries in order to do the bidding of the Dark Order?"

"Like Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Yeah..."

"I always kinda considered myself to be religious. Maybe Catholic. I like the idea of some of their beliefs. But....Some others less so. Is it okay to do that? To take the bits and pieces that you like from several religions, and put them together? Because, who wants to follow something to the letter, when they know that some of the ideas and doings aren't morally right?"

"Followers do."

"Huh?"

"Followers. You know, like sheep? They all flock the same way because that's what is there. They are too afraid to step out of the conformity, because of what people might say about them, what they might do in retaliation for breaking the mold."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Lavi thought a moment before continuing.

"And you know the thing about the seven deadly sins? Sloth, gluttony, lust, pride...Ahh, hell, what are the other ones?"

"Lust, greed, gluttony, pride, envy, sloth, and wrath." Allen interjected immediately.

"Ahh, yeah, those. Well, those apply to a few of our exorcists. Take a look at General Cross."

"Master's sins number more than just those seven. But, for him; lust, greed, pride, envy, and wrath."

"Why don't gluttony and sloth apply?"

"Oh...well, they do."

"Hehehe....Your master is going to hell."

"Probably." Allen said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Allen. Just because he's your master and he taught you almost everything he knows....doesn't....mean....you are....going to hell?"

"Well, taking a look at you, Allen-"

"-Gluttony."

"Well.....No."

"Why not?"

"Because you eat a lot to keep yourself alive. That's not a sin. It's not a sin to live. And anyway, if we were given God-given powers like Innocence, then I don't think that sins apply to us."

"That's an awfully arrogant thought, Lavi. What if God heard that?"

"......"

"That's what I thought."

"What about Kanda?" Lavi suddenly said, a few minutes later. Timcanpy had woken up and was now stamping around on Allen's chest, moving from right shoulder, to his ribs, to the left shoulder and back again. Allen figured that it meant Tim wanted something. The unlucky thing with the little golden golem was Allen couldn't very well ask. So he just watched the cute little golem continue marching.

"What do you mean, what about Kanda?"

"Well, you do know that he's Japanese."

"Yeah."

"Did you also know that the Japanese won't allow Christians to openly worship?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So...that makes me wonder. Is Kanda a Christian or Catholic? Or does he maintain the religion of his homeland?"

"What would be the religion of his homeland?"

"Ehhh...Taoism?"

"Wouldn't it be Buddhism?"

"No, that's in India and China. Only a small amount transferred to Japan."

"What if he's one of the minorities? Kanda does tend to do things that not a lot of other people do."

"But, then he would be conforming to the Chinese religion."

"But if he did, then he'd be a Japanese Buddhist. That's different than a Chinese Buddhist."

"Good point."

"Then what would that make Lenalee and Komui?"

"Probably...Buddhist."

"Hmmm..."

"What about you, Lavi?"

"What about me?"

"What is your religion?"

"Christian...I think. I've never really thought about it. I'm a bookman. Or...an apprentice bookman."

"Well, what about Bookman? What is his religion?"

"Pandism."

Allen rolled over, looking down at Lavi, sending Timcanpy fluttering up into the air, dive-bombing Allen's head in agitation at being disturbed. Lavi was still peacefully flipping through the pages of his book.

"What the hell is that?!"

"The religion of the Panda-jijis."

"Somewhere in this building, Bookman is plotting your demise, Lavi."

"Hehe...I know." Lavi smiled one of his ridiculous smiles, like a little kid who just thought of something clever.

Oh. Wait...Lavi is a little kid. But, the clever part? I'll leave that for you to decide.

I have been sitting on this particular little bit for a long while now...I am not sure how long, but, I finally took the oppurtunity to post it. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

The next part, Conclusion: Religion, will be up in about another week.

-Maze Puppet


	2. Conclusion: Religion

Discussions and Conclusions

Attention/Disclaimer: D. Gray Man does not belong to me, nor do its characters, buildings, etc. Any discussions featured in the following chapters are purely my thoughts and little conversations I have with myself in my head. Don't worry, we don't argue much. : )

Chapter One: Conclusion: Religion

* * *

Allen and Lavi were headed to the cafeteria, having worked up an appetite from laying in Allen's room for several hours. They were still talking about religion, for all its upsides and downsides.

They ordered their dinner, since it was nearing that time; Lavi asked for an Italian dish with a side of soup and seasoned bread. And Allen got his normal huge list of food, consisting of grilled steak, macaroni and cheese, lasagna, two sandwiches of varying meats, cheeses, vegetables and condiments, a cherry pie, three glasses of green tea, a bowl of various fruit, ranging from cherries and orange slices to kiwi and blueberries, as well as the traditional mitarashi dango, Allen's favorite dish. Allen carted his dinner towards an empty table and Lavi followed after.

Only a few minutes into their meal, they both spotted Kanda, who was just entering the cafeteria, headed to talk to Jerry, obviously to order his own supper. Lavi looked from Kanda to Allen, who returned the look, then smiled in unison.

"Should we join our lonesome friend, Allen?" Lavi asked, smirking. Allen nodded, grinning wickedly. They waited until Kanda sat down at a table, then stood up and made their way to sit on either side of him.

"Hello, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said brightly, earning a death-glare.

"Don't call me that or I will shove that tray up your-" Kanda started.

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch your language around the young one, Yuu-chan!" Lavi interrupted, smiling and poking Kanda in the face with a finger. Kanda watched that finger in disgust as it pulled away, grateful that the red-headed fool had not used one of the other fingers that had food crumbs sprinkled on them.

"Che. Baka."

"Nee, Yuu-chan. We were talking about religion a few minutes ago... We were wondering, are you a Catholic?" Lavi asked.

"Catholic?"

"Yeah, you know. _Catholic_. I mean, we do serve the Vatican and the Pope." Allen piped up. This drew Kanda's attention to the white-haired younger boy, who was smiling at Kanda, trying not to start an argument for once. This only earned him a withering look of disgust and hatred. Allen pouted a little, but then offered Kanda his brightest smile. Kanda's eye twitched.

"Stop smiling, Moyashi. It makes my eyes hurt."

"Well, then, stop looking at me."

"So, Yuu?"

After a few moments of awkward and tense silence, the Japanese man replied.

"It's none of your business." Kanda sniffed. He stood up quickly, gathered his tray of food and left the cafeteria after depositing his left overs on the counter near Jerry.

"Huh. That went well." Allen sighed, propping his chin on his hand to watch Kanda leave.

"I thought for sure he would tell us," Lavi whined, pouting a little as he prodded his food with a fork. Allen sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Short and long in waiting, but here it is. I had meant this to be more interesting....However, it seems that other stories held a little bit more precedence. I will try to come up with more for Lavi and Allen to discuss, but if you wanna send me ideas, go right ahead.

Review, please? I worked hard to get motivated to get this up. Really...If you have any ideas about new chapters for this, I will take any suggestions and do my very best to write them.^_^ Thanks for reading!

-Maze Puppet


End file.
